Sergei Zavorotko
Sergei Zavorotko was a Russian crime lord and the main antagonist of Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Appearance He has a long black hair alongside a thick goatee. Background ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' Sergei Zavorotko wants to get Agent 47 out of retirement to kill all of his business associates for him, because he wants to sell nuclear weapons to a Sikh cult. As the brother of Arkadij Jegorov, he also has a big crime scene going on which helps him to get what he wants. He begins by getting "Don" Giuseppe Giulliani to capture Father Vittorio, who .is 47's mentor and friend. 47 asks for help from the Agency, which they give, but 47 doesn't find Vittorio. The Agency expects 47 to complete an assignment in return (St. Petersburg Stakeout) for their help, which he does, not knowing that Sergei was the client who ordered the hit. Sergei can actually be seen in this level, marked on the map as a V.I.P., he is seen talking to the four generals in the meeting. 47 kills one of the Generals, but then Sergei orders the Agency to get 47 to terminate the remaining three. His excuse for this is that they are all investigating what happened, so they have to be killed. 47 succeeds, and secures a suitcase, again staged by Sergei, leading him to Japan, where Sergei orders two more hits on Hayamoto Jr. and Hayamoto Sr.After this, it appears that Sergei is no longer ordering the hits 47 is tasked with, as he is seen getting more and more stressed in cutscenes after the missions. It is implied that his accomplice, the computer hacker, tips off the UN about the nuclear weapons. Sergei then, in the words of 47, "staging his own assassination. Doublecrossing creep." 47 says this after killing Agent 17, who Sergei sent to kill 47 in St. Petersburg Revisited. Sergei also plants a pickup of "sniper ammo", which turns out to be blanks. When viewed from the building 47 killed the general from in the second level, it looks as if Sergei is standing there, but it is actually a cardboard cutout. During the level, 17 is constantly watching 47 with his W2000 sniper rifle and shooting at him whenever he gets the opportunity. 17 does not appear on the map.After killing 17, 47 steals his earpiece and talks to Sergei, who reveals that he has Vittorio. 47 realises that he is at the Gontranno Sanctuary, and leaves St. Petersburg again on the train. He heads for the Gontranno Sanctuary, prompting the Redemption at Gontranno mission. 47 then kills all of his bodyguards, saves Vittorio, and shoots Sergei. A cutscene then shows 47 and Sergei in the "white void", where Sergei is lying in a very large pool of blood. Then 47 shoots him in the head with his AMT Hardballer. Gallery SZAVOROTKO.jpg|Iformant photo of Sergei Zavorotko. Redemption_Sergei.jpg|Sergei lays wounded in a pool of blood in the white void after a gunfight with 47 at the Gontranno sanctuary. Swe.jpg|Sergei Zavorotko viewed through sniper scope. Zaworotko_2.png|In-game image of Sergei Zavorotko. Sergei Target Photo.jpg|Target photo of Sergei Zavorotko. Trivia *Sergei's appearance is likely to be inspired by the protagonist in the 1996 action film "Eraser", the character in the film even shares the same first name. Characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin targets Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters